


Vent

by SamThatWriter



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThatWriter/pseuds/SamThatWriter
Summary: Everything stays.





	Vent

Another idea scrapped. 

Another pen put down.

Another unsatisfied groan. 

Another computer shut. 

Nothing was working. Nothing at all. 

"Why is this so frustrating? Nothing looks good, nothing stands out, nothing-" 

Slam!

Another trickle of blood. 

"C'mon, we gotta make this perfect. For them. This can't be anything less than perfection." 

Another pen picked up.

"Nothing's changing." 

A sigh. 

"It's not going to change. It's never going to change. I'm never good enough." 

More blood. More thuds. 

Until everything was quiet. 

Now everything will stay the same.


End file.
